36 Hours
by jamesssxD
Summary: After Wesker discovers that Ada has been a spy, he kidnaps her mother and sister and gives her 36 hours to return all the viruses she has stolen from him, Ada enlists in the help of some old friends to save her family and stop Wesker from killing them RR
1. Bring them here

He paced around the room, the veins bursting out of his arms as he clenched his fist and in a swift move punched in the centre of the wall. A sharp pain coursed through his knuckles, but he didn't care, he was enraged and he wanted blood on his hands. Albert Weaker slammed his bottom down on the chair that sat out a couple of inches from his office table, grabbing the leather armchairs with his hands.

"Sir, please"

He realized he had gone off a little, and looked deep into the hazel eyes of the brunette woman sat across from him, seeing that she was quite scared at his reaction to the news.

"I apologize Leanne" he said, taking a deep breathe as he began to calm down.

"We will get them back"

"But how?" he snapped

Leanne looked at him severely, and he could tell by her expression that she wanted him to calm down again. But she was right, he had to have a clear mind.

"How long have you known this?" he asked her

"Not long… Excella discovered it"

Wesker looked suspicious as he raised his peroxide blonde eyebrows, "And how does Excella know of this?"

"You will have to ask her" Leanne replied.

Wesker seen a slight smirk form on his lips. He looked at Leanne, remembering that she was just a new recruit a couple of months ago. Umbrella found her fighting off a pack of zombies alone, armed with a machine gun, a handgun and a couple of serial killer knives. He remembered being impressed with her skills, and recruited her in as one of his personal assistant, she fit in fast with her clever thoughts on how to approach a situation, and also her evil thoughts. That's what he liked most about her.

"Call her in" he said, returning with a slight smirk on his lips. He stared as Leanne nodded her head and stood up, the sound of her high heels clacking of the floor was always a pleasure to his ears as he always loved a bad girl in heels. Leanne left the office, he could see her looking around for Excella, Wesker's "partner in crime", she was visiting their Umbrella corporation in Japan due to the recent back-stabbing the company has gone through. The sound of both of their high heels now clacked up to his door, as he looked at the two beautiful brunette ladies step into his office.

"Yes, handsome?" Excella smiled, she walked around his office table, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his cheek, leaving a deep red lip-shaped mark on his cheek.

"Take a seat, Excella. We have business" he replied, wiping his cheek, noticing Leanne sniggering from the side. Excella planted her bottom on the chair opposite his desk, as Leanne took a seat next to her,

"Now, Excella… What's the news about this? What is going on?" Wesker asked her, staring at her with his penetrating eyes.

"You know the news, Wesker… You know about her. She's a backstabber. She's working for another company, a company that saves the viruses you send her to get, she's been giving you prototype versions of the G-Virus and others" Excella explained, her voice getting deeper in tone as the conversation got more serious.

Wesker just sighed, sitting back in his seat, "And this isn't just jealousy that she is my number one lady? You have proof?"

"I have a spy working in her company, that told me everything… Your lucky we became partners, aren't you Wesker? Otherwise you would never of known" Excella smiled.

Wesker leaned forward again, putting his hands on the desk as he began to get restless over the information, "Bring this source here"

"I'll try my hardest" Excella said, standing up on her feet.

"But wait-" Wesker rushed.

Excella and Leanne looked as he opened his desk drawer, pulling out a silver box that contained a photo of two women, and an address. He looked at them, "Aren't they just beautiful? Very traditional huh?", pointing at the colourful Kimonos the two Chinese women in the photo wore.

"Who are they?" Leanne asked first, symbolizing her and Excella's confusion.

Wesker then handed them the photo and looked at the women very seriously, they could feel the power in his eyes as he then opened his mouth, his teeth gritting. "Bring them here"

--

Ada Wong never had trouble like this before. She held tight onto her Colt 45. handle as she stared at the person infected with the T-Virus that stood right in front of her, once an elegant and beautiful Chinese woman, now a scabbed, decomposed cannibal. Though it didn't seem like Ada had no emotions, she did, she always had thoughts or created flashbacks of her own on each zombie she kills. She thinks about their backgrounds, their lives, and how there bodies are trapped in this never-ending flesh-eating frenzy. Ada pulled the trigger, a golden bullet spun through the air and landed right in the middle of the woman's head, the impact forcing her to fall back instantly on her back, dead. Ada also thought about how she releases the person from their torment, with each zombie she kills, and that's the thing that makes her feel good in the end.

"Thanks for that" the man's voice behind her said

Ada just smiled, though he couldn't see, or could the other seven scientists stood behind her.

"It's no problem" Ada replied in her intimidating tone.

The scientists rushed past her, opening the door that the zombie stood in front of, the door that led into just one of the top secret labs of 'The Agency' around China. She heard them rumble on, as she pulled out her PDA, dialling a number in her phone and putting it to her ear, a grin on her face.

"Ada?"

She listened to the sweet, horrid sound of Wesker's voice on the other end of the phone, "Wesker, I'm at the abandoned Umbrella lab, looking for the sample" she said, an obvious lie to her and him.

"You are? What's it like?"

Ada bit her lip, "It's abandoned"

"Tell me what it's like, Ada" his voice asked once more, Ada could hear a snigger in his voice, and in a panic, she closed her PDA, cutting off the call. Thoughts ran through her head, Wesker never sniggered and there had to be something wrong. He could have found out about her. He could be finished with her. And then her PDA rang, she flicked it open and seen Wesker's image on the screen.

"Ada, it's quite rude to hang up" he told her

"I got cut off" she lied

Wesker chuckled, "Don't lie to me Ada. You've been lying too much through the years, to me, to your own company, to everyone"

"You've caught me out, Wesker… Smart" Ada smiled, attempting to make him intimidated too, like he is attempting to do her.

She seen Wesker chuckle again as she stared at him, her eyes intense with hatred, as he then stopped laughing and stared into the camera. "I have your mother and sister here, you have 36 hours Ada to obtain the viruses you stole from me from your company and return them… otherwise, I'm going to release the viruses you stole from me on them" and with this, the call was ended as Ada stared at the screen in shock.

--

I like the plot of this story and I'm going to enjoy writing it. Leanne is a character I created, there's going to be and another new one I put in the series... not making drastic changes from them just wanted to put in some originals :)

This isn't set around the RE series really it's just one I wanted to write, it's not got a timeline... That's why I have Excella in it because I love her, and there's going to be some others (Ada's old friends ;)) But you will have to wait to see who they are hehe.

Review please, gimme some advice :) thank you!


	2. Spies

Grabbing her handbag and putting it around her shoulder, Excella smiled as it had all of her necessities; her deep-red lipstick, her foundation, an extra hairclip, a vial full of T-Virus and a trusted handgun.

"The elevator is waiting" Leanne said, holding the button for her.

"I have to make myself presentable"

Leanne sighed, "We are just going to find this spy you have, not go out on a date"

"I don't need a date… I have Wesker"

Excella grinned as she stepped into the elevator that led up back up to Earth, well the second outside level of the Umbrella lab, which was a big change from the underground level. Leanne entered the elevator to and pressed the button, an awkward silence beheld the women as the elevator went up and up.

"You think your men will get her mother and sister?" Leanne asked.

Noticing the doubt in her voice, Excella arched one of her perfectly plucked eyebrows, "You don't need to worry Leanne, there highly qualified men, unlike yourself"

"I am qualified… Why do you think Wesker sent me on this job?" Leanne snapped

Excella let out a teasing chuckle, "Pity, and plus, your with me".

The elevator door opened as Excella barged past Leanne to step outside first, Leanne followed, attempting to refrain herself from landing a punch in Excella's plastic nose. They had never gotten alone, not since Leanne even met Excella, the women just sparked a rivalry, Leanne suspects it's because she is worried that she will steal Wesker off of her, but he is so not her type, so she can have him. But Leanne does not hate Excella, in fact, she has a lot of respect for her. She's a smart woman. She's just very annoying.

"Are you coming or what?" Excella shouted out, a grin on her face as her head hung out of the helicopter door.

"Where are we going?" Leanne shouted, her voice being drowned out from the sound of the loud helicopter.

"China"

--

"You ok, Miss Wong?"

Ada's light bulb quickly turned back on as she looked up at the scientist staring in front of her, the only woman of the eight scientists there, a beautiful Chinese woman, she had shiny black hair that flowed down to her chest with the most hypnotizing eyes.

"I'm fine, Sana" Ada lied, biting her lip

Sana scrunched up her face in confusion, "Your very pale"

"Are we finished?" Ada asked, changing the subject.

Her question was answered as the other scientists came out, holding the vial of a crimson-coloured virus, not one of Wesker's and not one he'd need. The only virus in the main Agency lab in China is the G-Virus, the one she stole from him in Spain.

"Let's head back" Sana said, clapping her hands as the other scientists rushed off. "Ada, are you sure your okay? I worry about you"

"Thanks Sana… You're the only person that really does care about me" Ada said, remembering that was a spy, which meant she didn't have much friends, something that she regrets.

"I'll always be your friend" Sana smiled.

Ada returned her smiled and wrapped her arms around Sana, gaining her comfort. But then she realized she had to get the viruses, she just has well… 35 hours and 45 minutes now, otherwise Wesker will kill her mother and sister. She had hid them well, they had no trouble, she had no idea how Wesker knew where they were.

--

Wesker sat in his office, looking at recent documents on lab research that his scientists had held, just attempting to mutate the viruses that he does have and that Ada has not stolen from him. He was shocked when he first heard, even though he and Ada have never looked like friends, he had always liked her, she was a 'faithful' bodyguard, a 'faithful' assassin and a 'faithful' worker. Wesker's thoughts were interrupted by the knock at the door as one of his workers, well one of Excella's men came stepping in.

"Yes?" Wesker asked.

"We have them here"

//

Wesker walked into the lab room, the white walls and white floor would drive anyone crazy, as would the glass on the other side that held a pack of zombies.

"Aaaah" Wesker smiled.

He turned to the left and looked at the two frightened Chinese women, chains around both of their wrists and ankles, shackling them to the ground.

"Juang Wong, it's very nice to meet you" he smiled, looking directly at the older woman, "I'm your daughter's boss, you know, the one the bitch backstabbed"

Juang, Ada's mother smiled, "And she was right too, you're a bastard", even though she was aged around 63, she still had attitude.

"Nice." Wesker chuckled, he then turned to the girl beside her, "And this beauty must be Mei, Ada's sister… Your much more prettier than Ada"

"Go to hell" Mei spat, her spit landed on his black shoe.

Wesker chuckled once more, the whole family had attitude. He then raised his foot and kicked Mei across the face, he could even hear the pain in her face as Juang screamed at him, no words came out, just noises.

"Now, your daughter has now… 35 hours 10 minutes exactly, to bring me all the viruses she has stolen from me, otherwise I kill you both." Wesker smiled, looking at the fear on both of the women's faces, "And you see those zombies there? Well there infected with a mutated T-Virus, that makes their first instinct not to kill, but to torture and tease their victims, which will ultimately lead to a slow and excruciating painful death"

Wesker then turned around and walked out of the room, hearing the shouts of Juang and Mei echoing through the halls. He pulled out his PDA and recorded their screaming and sent the message to the recipient that would most enjoy it.

--

Entering into the official Chinese lab of the Agency, Ada began to feel the pressure. She had to steal a virus back from the company she trusts and works for, to give it to someone she hates and steals from.

"We have to go and work on this virus, ok? But I'll be back soon" Sana smiled, touching Ada's shoulder in comfort before she walked off with the rest. Ada looked around the Agency, people scurrying away, working fast, attempting to discover new ways on how to finally rid the world of these viruses. Her PDA then rang, a sound message. Ada pressed the play button and sounds of her mother and sister's screams blared out the speakers, causing everyone in the laboratory to turn around and look at her, but in an instant she quickly shut it off, wondering what that bastard was doing to them. Ada then realized what she had to do, as she reached in her holster and pulled out her handgun.

"Alright, hand over the G-Virus" Ada said, calmly, but loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"What?" several confused voices asked.

"Hand it over, don't make me use force"

But as no one moved, Ada realized several of the security guards at the left of her pulling out their handguns, and in a swift move she back flipped, avoiding their first round of bullets they had shot at her. More bullets came her way as Ada quickly slid along the ground, hiding behind an old barrel.

"Wait, what's happening?" Sana panicked, running out.

"Ada wants the G-Virus" a man beside replied

It looked like Sana had seen a ghost, before she ran off, but no one had seen where. Ada jumped up from the barrel, brandishing another handgun, she pulled the trigger on each twice, so four bullets blasted out and directly hitting four of the armed guards in their knees, causing them to fall to the ground. She didn't want to kill, just wound when she had to. Ada then began to sprint across the room, avoiding more gunshots from the guards, the shots hitting laboratory equipment in which she could hear the scientists cry in despair as there work was being destroyed. Ada quickly kicked open a cupboard with her foot, the door smashed as she snatched the sample of the G-Virus out of it and strapped it in her gun-holster to keep it safe.

"Tell Sana, I'm sorry" Ada quickly spoke to a red-headed scientist. She then turned to the left and smashed out of a window, her feet landing firmly on the ground as she was now outside, in the back lot of the Agency's building. She seen two helicopter theirs, one being the Agency's and one being unknown, but in a panic she jumped in the unknown helicopter as gunshots coming from more guards running out hit the helicopter and narrowly missed her. The helicopter quickly started up and began to fly up into the air, as Ada realized that she gave one of the stolen viruses to an old friend… in Washington. 34 hours 57 minutes left.

//

Sana ran into one of the secret rooms in the laboratory, it was right in the back and was a regular meeting point for her and the others. She pulled out her own PDA and began to dial a number.

"Looking for me?" a voice spoke.

In fright, Sana spun around to see one of her associates stood there, Excella, with Leanne at her side.

"How dare you visit me at work, do you know how dangerous this is?" Sana snapped, enraged.

"It doesn't matter, it's all over Sana, Wesker has confronted Ada and now she's getting the viruses back as we speak" Excella replied

Sana put her PDA back in her pocket and sighed, "I know, she just stole the G-Virus"

"Well thanks for the information, doll" Excella smiled

Leanne sighed, annoyed at how Excella does not just get to the point. "Look, Wesker wants to see you… So your coming with us"

"Ok." Sana firmly said and nodded.

Excella and Leanne looked at each other, not thinking it was going to be this simple, even though Sana was one of Excella's spies. As the three women left the building, the red-headed scientist ran in to tell Sana Ada's message.

--

Chapter 2 done. I know this one has a lot of dialouge, but I wanted to do a lot of interaction with characters. Sana, Juang and Mia are all characters I have created for the story -- though Juang and Mia aren't really going to be serious main characters. And yup Ada is going to Washington..... Who could she be visiting? o_O :P

enjoy and review please :)


	3. Meetings

The helicopter ride took longer than expected. Ada was quick on her feet and preferred them rather than technology, but obviously China from Washington would take far to longer than the four hours it took on the helicopter. Time was running out. Reaching the gates of the white house, Ada counted 17 armed elite guards surrounding the place, the president had a lot of death threats so it was easier to get guards than die. She had to reach him, ever since there encounter in Spain, she couldn't get him off her mind, and now the personal bodyguard for Ashley, the girl Saddler kidnapped and the president's daughter, he's easy to find.

"Hey there" a voice shouted.

Ada froze. She'd been spotted.

"Turn around, now" he shouted again.

Even though Ada couldn't see him from behind, she just knew he had a handgun pointing at her back.

"I'm a tourist, I just got lost" Ada replied, attempting to get out of this one easier.

"TURN AROUND"

She sensed the anger in his tone and turned around, she could see him eye her up and down as she did. A typical man. "Ok, ok, I'm turned. Please don't shoot me"

"I'm going to have to search you" he said.

The man walked closer to her and as Ada timed it right, she raised her foot, her high heel hitting the gun handle and causing it to fall out of the man's hand as her foot then smashed against his chin, causing him to fall back and hit the ground, unconscious. Picking up his handgun, Ada skimmed through the bushes around the perimeter before she seen a open spot and grabbed the tall fence, using her feet to scurry up it before she flipped over the spike tops, her feet landing firmly on the White house grass.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" another voice shouted.

_Oh shit. _She'd been spotted again, this time more guards seen her and were running right in her direction. Ada ran around the back, kicking a random door off it's hinges and entering into a room that looked like a kitchen. A siren then blared through the house as Ada sprinted through the house, carefully dodging the guards inside the house. As she was in a hall, Ada looked around the corner, no one there. She then jumped out as a figure jumped out in front of her,

"Got'cha" he smiled, pointing a gun right in her face.

She took her attention off the gun and onto the man's face. "Leon?"

"Ada… What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, obviously not trusting her as he didn't even take the gun from her face.

"Leon, I need the G-Virus sample 2, and I need it now" she ordered.

"For what?"

Ada sighed, "I don't have time to talk Leon, I just need it"

"I'll never give you it, Ada"

She took a deep breathe before realizing what she had to do. Ada head butted the barrel of the gun, the gun hitting back and smacking Leon in the face, causing him to grunt and tremble back a couple of steps, as his gun dropped in Ada's hand.

"Where's the lab here?" she asked, pointing both guns in his face.

His silence answered her next question, as she turned around and kicked the guard behind her in the neck, his head smacking off the wall as he hit the ground, Leon jumped on Ada, attempting to take the gun out of her hand.

"Leon, please, stop… If I don't, he's going to kill my mother and sister" Ada pleaded in the struggle.

"Who?"

"WESKER"

Leon stopped struggling with Ada and she could see his face fall, and without hesitation, he opened a door, pulled her in the room and slammed it shut.

"He knows about you?" Leon asked

"Yes… he does" Ada replied, her voice softening. "He's given me 36 hours to find the viruses I stole from him, otherwise he's going to kill them… I have to do what I have to do to save them"

Leon took a deep breathe and looked at her, "I understand"

"Please… I just need the virus" Ada said, feeling her eyes water.

--

Sana pushed her way through the numerous scientists, she could also feel Leanne's palms pushing her back, making sure she didn't flee. Sana thought of running, but she knew if she did, he'd send someone after her. She had courage, but still felt guilt in the pit of her stomach. Guilt over betraying Ada, and if she does not complete her task, her mother and sister will die, and their blood will spill on Sana's hands. But Ada once told her, it's every man for himself in this world, and if you don't become a bitch, you become somebody else's. So, she took her advice.

"He's not here right now, you'll have to wait" Leanne told her

"Ok" Sana spoke, sitting on the chair outside of his office

"He's in a bad mood today, so do not piss him off, okay?"

Sana just nodded as she noticed Leanne look around, noticing Excella gone. "You can't trust her, you know"

"Excella?"

"She's a bad person"

"And your not? Betraying one of your friends, Sana, real nice" Leanne snapped at her.

Sana just bit her lip and ignored that remark as she looked straight ahead of her, not wanting to look at Leanne's face.

"I'll be right back, now, do not move" Leanne warned her.

//

Leanne searched frantically around for Excella, even though Sana said she cannot be trusted, there was something about her that interested Leanne. She's mysterious and captivating, more so than Wesker, more so than the creatures that inhabit the world right now. After being saved by Umbrella after being found on the streets fighting zombies, Excella was the first human to touch Leanne in months, her fingers rested against her hands, giving Leanne hope again. There is just something about her. Even if Excella was to betray Leanne, kill her perhaps, Leanne would not hold a grudge against her, she's a wise woman and knows what she's doing. If Leanne was to die, there would definitely be a cause behind it. Entering the second floor labratory, Excella's usual hanging place, she seen the group of zombies that she and her men were experimenting on behind the glass walls, their hands smacking against the glass as soon as they seen Leanne. Fresh meat. Excella wasn't here, and as Leanne turned around to leave, the door slammed shut and locked.

"Excella?" Leanne shouted, attempting to open the door.

"Amuse me, Leanne" Excella's cold voice spoke on the other side of the door.

The glass wall then began to open up in the centre, Leanne's instincts quickly hit in as she went to grab her gun out of her holster, but it was gone. _Goddamnit, that tricky bitch._ She rolled along the ground and picked up a sharp metal wire off the research table as the four creatures came sprinting out of the room, snarling with drool coming out of their mouths. In around ten seconds, all of the creature's throats were slashed and their decomposing bodies laid on the floor. The door then unlocked and opened as Excella came in, holding Leanne's gun in her hand.

"You don't need this, your incredible" Excella told her, "He's injected you with it, hasn't he?"

"Injected me? With what?" Leanne asked, confused.

Excella looked at her deeply in the eyes, "The Lamia Virus."

--

The sirens had stopped in the White house, and Ada still stood in the locked room with Leon, as the clock ticked down, just 29 hours and 27 minutes to go.

"I can just give you a sample of the virus, Ada... I do not have the full mutated version of it" he explained, sweeping his fringe from his left eye.

"Who does have it?" she asked

"A friend of a friend, her name is Jill Valentine, I have not met her in person, but she is part of an organization like you, fighting these viruses off" Leon told her.

Ada sighed, "So, coming here was a waste of time? Time I need, Leon."

"I didn't know you were coming, but Jill is not far, I can give you the whereabouts of where she is."

"But she isn't going to give me the virus willingly is she?" Ada asked him, "Please come with me"

Leon shook his head, "I have a duty here Ada, I can't go... But you have to promise me, not to hurt Jill"

"I won't... Where is she, Leon?"

"Right now she's based in Florida... Shouldn't took more than an hour to fly there, at your speed" he smirked.

Ada couldn't help but smile, he always made her smile, even in the worst scenarios. Even though this trip was a waste of time, it was always good seeing Leon. She watched as he wrote an address down on a peice of paper and handed her it, their hands touching that made Ada's heart beat a little. Was she in love with him? She didn't even want to answer the question herself.

"Thanks, Leon" she smiled at him, "Now, how do I get out of here before getting shot at?"

--

Sana's palms sweated in fear as she took a seat in the chair, the chair now opposite Wesker's desk as he sat infront of her. She'd never seen him before, expecting him to have black hair, not blond. It's dyed though. He's not even that intimidating, she thought, even with his sunglasses.

"So, the spy... Sana Li, is it?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied simply, not wanting to give too much information and also keeping her guard up, just incase.

He chuckled, "You have balls to land Ada in it, but don't worry, I haven't told her... But when she finds out, what do you think she's going to do?"

"Kill me"

"Exactly" he smiled.

Sana looked down and took a couple of breathes before she spoke again, "I can protect myself"

"Can you, really?"

"Yes... I'm skilled in fighting"

Wesker chuckled, "But, skilled in fighting Ada? She was one of my best assassins Sana... But you don't have to worry about any of this, your just the kind of person I need"

"For what?" she asked, curious yet cautious.

"For the Lamia"

--

Okay, chapter 3 is done! For this one, I really wanted Ada to meet Leon, Sana to meet Wesker and for Excella and Leanne to become closer. Jill is going to be in it, yes, and she's in Florida in my story okay :P! Also you may be confused on the Lamia, but all will be revealed :)

Hope you like so far! Review please? :)


	4. Lamia

The helicopter ride seemed longer than an hour. Ada's palms sweated and thoughts rushed through her head, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. Leon only told her the name, Jill Valentine, the woman that has her virus sample. He never told her how dangerous she was, where she works and what she does. Ada had her doubts, but she had to go through with it, otherwise he'd kill her mother and sister. In the front of her mind, Ada kept thinking of what Wesker is going to do with these viruses, probably kill more, he could even backstab her and kill her family anyway. Or kill her. But she had to go with her instincts. Arriving in Florida, the heat hit her hard, it was a big change from the mild weather in China. Just 27 hours left. Ada didn't have much information, just a name and an address, but she'll get somewhere, she always does. A sudden shock hit her whole system as her PDA rang.

"Hello Wesker." she said coldly, flipping it open.

"Ada, how is everything coming along?"

"You bastard, you know how it's coming along... I know your tracking me, I know you Wesker, there's probably someone watching me right now."

Wesker chuckled, his usual attempt at trying to intimidate someone, "I could have several Ada, dozens... But it doesn't matter, in Florida trying to contain a virus?"

"Some chick named Jill Valentine has one, I'm just about to pay her a visit"

"Aaaaah... Jill Valentine," Wesker said, remembering her name from the Spencer Mansion and when her and her group ambushed some Umbrella labs. "She's a bit of a troublemaker, she's not just going to hand it over you know, you might have to use force... But I'm sure you can handle that"

Ada then returned his cold chuckle, "I made a promise I wouldn't kill her Wesker, and you know I can take something off someone without killing them... I did it to you, big mistake, huh?"

"Oh, a promise... To who?" Wesker asked, intrigued.

But then Ada closed her PDA and cut off the call as she seen a car beside her. Using her hijack skills her father, Shen taught her before he died she slowly began to fiddle with the lock, using a pick. Her father was a wise man, even though he was under constant threats from the Triad after he got mixed up in some of their affairs. He had made Ada's, her mothers and sisters living life hell, and when the gang put a bullet in his head, she almost felt relief. She's never had a normal life, and never will. _Please don't have an alarm_. She opened the car door and no alarm went off, Ada breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped in the seat, quickly hotwired it, pushed her foot on the pedal and sped off to find her. Find Jill Valentine.

--

It had all flew past like a blur. Strapped to a chair. An injection in her arm. An injection in her forehead. Green liquid in the injection? Or was it purple? Yellow?. She couldn't remember.

"Can you remember?" Excella asked, staring at Leanne intensely in the eyes.

Leanne was trying to force her memory back, but she couldn't. "I just remember an injection..."

"What type?"

"I don't know, I can't remember, okay?! What is this about, anyway Excella?" Leanne demanded, slamming her fists on the table.

Excella didn't want to answer the question, but knew she had to deliver an answer, even though she didn't know Leanne, she too felt a aura around her. Almost like an attraction. "When me and Wesker became partners, TriCell and Umbrella interconnected of course, sharing the same labratories, the same grounds... There was an secret science research taking place next to the Mediterrian sea that we had created," Excella explained, "But the scientists there created something too dangerous that it had to be contained, well that's what Wesker told me, but I knew that my man was lieing to me. So I did some sneaking around, and discovered he's hiding it, it's something called the Lamia virus... I do not know of it's origins, or what it does, but I just know of it."

"And you think he has injected this into me?" Leanne asked, beginning to feel nervous at the thought.

"I believe so..."

"But for what?"

Excella sighed, "To protect him and cause destruction of course... How do you think you have delivered the skills to kill four of my strongest experiments in a matter of 10 seconds, all with a metal wire?"

"I gained the skills on the streets." Leanne explained, reassuring herself.

"No one gains those kind of skills on the streets."

Leanne put her head in her hands in confusion, "So what do we do?"

"We visit it... He's injected a creature with the Lamia virus, and I'm not going to let Wesker get away with creating this and most likely using it against me."

"Where is it?"

"In the lower levels." Excella muttered to her, "But we must go alone."  
Leanne panicked, "No back up?"

"He will kill us both if he discovers what we are doing."

Leanne wondered if this was all a trick, but she could tell through Excella's eyes that she was being truthful. "If your doing this, why do you suck up to him so much?"

"A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do, right?" Excella smirked. She stood up before walking over to a research table and picking up a ball full of a substance, that almost looked like goo. "This is a high acid that will protect us just incase gun's dont work... You ready?"

--

32 Grove Road. It was just a normal house, this couldn't be the address for Jill Valentine. She's part of a huge organization, unless Leon has tricked her. Ada just took her only lead and knocked on the door, footsteps rushed towards it as it opened, Ada faced a cute-faced brunette woman, wearing shorts, a tank top and flip flops.

"Yes?" the woman asked, curious of who Ada was.

"Is this Jill Valentine's residence?" Ada asked her, she noticed the woman's eyes flicker, and she has worked in this line of work for to long to know whatever was going to come out of the woman's mouth is a lie.

"I'm Colbie Brunner," the woman replied, a slight smile on her face, "You must have the houses mistaken."

Ada just shook her head, "I know that your Jill Valentine. I'm not a threat to you, I just need to ask a question."

"I'm Colbie Brunner, not this Jill Valentine, now leave before I call the cops."

"Please." Ada snapped, stopping the door from closing. "You don't want me to get pissed off."

Colbie then pulled out a silencer gun from behind her back, which was quite a shock to Ada. "Listen, bitch, you don't want to see me get pissed off. I'm Colbie Brunner now get the hell away from here."

And as Ada shook her head, Colbie pulled the trigger on the silencer, a bullet sped out but Ada always timed these things and dodged to the left, the bullet flying into a nearby streetlight. Before Colbie could shoot again, Ada snatched her gun off her, twisting her arm in the process before throwing her inside of her house.

"Now where the hell is Ji-"

But before Ada could finish her sentence, Colbie pulled out another handgun and Ada had no choice. She pulled the trigger on the silencer, a bullet flew out of the barrell and slammed Colbie hard in the forehead, lodging into her brain which caused her to fall back into a heap of furniture. She had every right to protect herself, even if this was Jill Valentine. Before she could even move again, a bookcase slid open as several people flew into the livingroom, 3 women and 2 men, looking shocked at the sight of Colbie's dead corpse on the floor.

"What have you done?" voices gasped.

Ada aimed the silencer at them before they could pull out their guns, "I'm just looking for Jill Valentine."

"Put the gun down Ada, I'm Jill Valentine." a woman said, stepping out infront of the others, brunette hair, wearing normal clothes just like the rest. "I know what your here for."

"The G-Virus?"

Jill nodded before she looked back at Colbie's corpse, "Why did you kill her?"

"She tried to kill me. It's called protection. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take her life. I didn't plan on it." Ada said, feeling guilty.

"You can't be here right now, your causing a scene."

"What do you mean?"

Jill sighed, "We have been hiding this place, we're all part of the BSAA, a group of hunters taking on viruses, and of course, the creatures. This is our meeting place, so Umbrella or any other organizations cannot detect us."

"I don't care about any of this, I don't have the time. I just need the G-Virus, and I need it now." Ada ordered, pointing her gun strong at Jill.

Jill made a signal with her fingers, that caused the other four members of the meeting group enter back into the room that was behind the bookcase. "Do you know if you give this to Wesker, how many lives he's going to take, your going to trade that for two?"

"I'm going to try and avoid giving him them... But if I don't have a chance at him, I have to." Ada told her, still not taking her gun from her.

A woman came from the bookcase, handing Jill a metal case before heading back through the bookcase.

"That it?" Ada asked. "Hand it over."

Jill just sighed, "More are going to come after you if you have these viruses, you know. My organization, and your organization, the one you have deceived."

"They can bring it on." Ada said.

She took the metal case off of Jill and turned to the door, walking outside before a bullet hit right beside her head in the door frame. She shot around to see Jill stood there, holding a gun in her hand, her face full of anger. She then quickly shot Ada's gun clean out of her hand, but Ada had to leave before Jill shot her. She bolted out of the house, jumping in her car as Jill came running out, shooting at her with the gun. She knew Jill had a good reason to kill her, but she couldn't wait around to hear it. Speeding off, Ada watched as Jill ran inside, probably to regroup and then go after Ada, but she didn't have time to fight. 26 hours 30 minutes left.

--

Strapped to a chair. An injection in her arm. An injection in her forehead. A yellow liquid. Sana remembered.

--

Ok done Chapter 4, Im enjoying writing this story now. For this one I really wanted some kind of the Lamia to be told, and for Ada to meet Jill(who we migt see again later).. Also the contrast of Leanne getting Lamia and Sana getting it at the moment . read and review please!! :)


	5. Hunting

Wesker watched through his glasses, the dark sight of Sana, the scientist turned superwoman tearing her way through the pack of five flesh eating zombies. Slashing one's throat, smashing the other's skull open, tearing the other's heart out and beating the other until it's head falls off. The Lamia had never took effect on anyone like this before, not even the one he had hopes for: Leanne.

"How is that?" Sana asked, turning to Wesker covered in blood, her voice not even panting and not a drop of sweat off her petite body.

"Beautiful, Sana. Your what I've been waiting for." he smirked back at her.

"You sure this will protect me from Ada, Excella and Leanne?" Sana asked, nervously. "They are all after me, you know."

"Yes, I know."

Sana walked up to him, her hands beginning to twitch a little. "You said they are.. They are, right?"

"Yes… Hunting you down Sana, like a dog, but, don't worry, your safe now." Wesker smiled to her. Little did she know, there is so much behind his smile. He might of overdosed her a little with the Lamia virus, making her a paranoid freak but it's working to his advantages. She'll kill the three women that stand in his path, and he'll control her like a puppet to get what he wants.

"What will I do if I see Excella and Leanne in the building…" Sana gasped, speaking it like she had never thought of it before.

"Hmm…" Wesker said, pretending to think. "I've got an idea, strike them when they least expect it… Get rid of them now."

_Just like a little puppet._

/

The elevator went further down, Leanne never even knew levels of this laboratory existed, something Wesker has been hiding from her obviously. Something he's hiding. He had injected her with this Lamia virus, that she can feel in her. She can't explain it's feeling… it's special. Well to her, it is.

"How are we going to kill this creature, first?" Leanne asked.

"I don't know of it's appearance, but it will be dangerous. Use your strength, I'll use this." Excella said, pointing at the shotgun laid down at her feet. She didn't want to touch it's musty barrel until it's necessary.

"Look, I just need to know your not going to fuck me over when we're down there."

Excella looked at her and stroked her cheek, "I like you, Leanne. I may not show it, but I do. We are together in this."

/

Ada sped through Florida towards the helicopter. With the G-Virus in her hand, she just had to get the mutated sample of the T-Virus and deliver them to Wesker. And she knows exactly who has it… Clare Redfield.

/

The elevator door opened and as soon as their four feet stepped out, they could hear the roaring of the Lamia creature.

"At least we know it's here…" Leanne said, gulping.

Excella picked up the shotgun, "Let's hunt."


	6. Trapped

Creeping around the corner, Excella could feel her palms sweating as she held the shotgun tight in her hand. "Where the hell is this thing?"

"I don't hear it," Leanne whispered, opening up her ears.

The women turned the corner, where the shadow of the creature floated above them. Their eyes bolted directly up to the ceiling, but there was no sign of it. A drop of sweat came from Excella's forehead as this was basically the first time she was in physical contact with a mutate, but she knew Leanne would have her back, one, because she's infected with the powerful Lamia and two, Excella thinks she has a lesbian crush on her.

"So, if we can kill this thing, what we going to do next?" Leanne pondered.

"Take a sample and find out what Wesker's up to... He didn't inject it into you because he was bored one day, he definitely has a plan."

A growl then echoed in their ears as both of them turned around.

/

Clare Redfield turned the heater up as she sat next to the fire. She loved being in Alaska, virus-free, zombie-free and everyone's alive. Leaning back in her chair, she sat comfortably as she could feel the warmth against her skin. A ringing sound rang in her ears as she looked around confused, but then realized it was her phone, she got a little confused as she had never gotten a signal.

"Hello?" she answered, curious.

"Clare Redfield?" a voice asked, "It's Jill Valentine."

"Jill... Hey, I'm guessing this isn't a courtesy call?"

On the other end of the phone, Jill sighed, "No, there's an thief after the viruses. I believe she's working for Wesker, she'll be coming your way to get the mutated TG"

Clare was about to reply before she seen a shadow in the window, and quickly swung around, kicking the figure in the face, causing her to fall backwards into the wall. Ada Wong stood there, she held her face as Clare swung at her again, but Ada dodged and her foot bashed hard into the wall. Flipping backwards, Ada pulled out her guns in mid-air, and as she landed on the floor, her set were directly aiming at Clare. "No more, just give me the goddamn virus, now!"

"Wesker will never get these viruses," Clare snapped, "Even if I have to die for that"

"The last person who said that to me, I killed and if I hav-", Ada spoke, but then a clunk hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the floor, unconscious. Clare looked shocked as she looked at the man entering the room, "Leon, what are you doing here?"

"I just saved your ass Clare, that's what" Leon replied.

"I'm happy for that... but how did you know I was here?"

Leon picked up Ada and put her on the chair, "I've been following Ada since Washington... She tried to get a virus off of me but Jill Valentine had it," he spoke, "After I seen her kill a woman working for Jill, I knew this was taking her over, and she'd harm you."

"So what do we do with her?"

"Tie her up," Leon replied, "Before she wakes up and kills us both"

/

Wesker stood over the CCTV cameras, looking at the first one where he smiled at Juang and Mei Wong squirming helplessly, still chained up on the floor. He turned to the second, where he seen Sana sprinting down to the lower levels of the lab. He turned to the third, and seen Excella and Leanne running through the dark corridors. _Time for a showdown..._

/

"Quick, move!" Excella screamed.

She pulled the trigger as a bullet blasted out of the shotgun barrell, narrowly missing the creature. It's webbed claws jumped from wall to wall as his growls got louder. "This is a tricky little bastard, huh?"

"I'm going after it," Leanne said. She ran around the corner and chased after the running creature as it looked back and hissed, it's large globs of saliva nearly hitting her. Grabbing a bent iron pole, Leanne flew forward and managed to hit the creature on the back with it. It kicked it's hind legs back, causing her to go crashing into the wall. Jumping back up on her feet, Leanne threw her iron pole at the creature, it spun through the air and impaled through it's back. Sprinting forward, she jumped on it and punched it in the side, her fist going through it's scaled skin as she tried to tear out it's heart.

"Leanne?" Excella asked, turning the corner. A foot then smacked her in the face and she tumbled back onto the ground, her nose bleeding. Looking up, she seen an enraged Sana. "What the hell was that for?"

"Shut up!" Sana screamed.

She grabbed Excella by the throat and picked her feet off the floor, clenching her hand tighter as Excella began to choke. But a hand grabbed Sana and pulled her back as Leanne stood there, saving Excella from being strangled.

"He's injected her," Excella panicked, "He's sent her to kill us."

Leanne looked at Sana, "Sana calm down, he injected me with the same virus... Look at that." she pointed at the dead creature torn apart by Leanne's bare hands.

"Your both going to kill me," Sana snapped, "Wesker said so"

But a loud crash alerted the three women to turn left, as more growls echoed around the dark corridors, a pack of Lamia creatures jumped along the walls towards them.

/

/

Ok, woo new chapter :)... So, Leon is back to kick some ass. Clare and Jill are talking (woah!), Ada's unconscious (boo!), and Sana, Excella and Leanne have been tricked by Wesker. I'm excited to write again.. hope you guys like this chapter, read and review please :)


	7. Taking over

Growling, panting and hungry for flesh, the Lamia thrashed down the corridor to get the first taste of the three humans stood infront of them. Without hesitation, Excella raised her shotgun and began shooting bullets out of it, each one hitting a creature and causing their scaled skin to explode, but it didn't kill them, it merely slowed them down.

"We have to go, NOW!" she screamed out.

Turning around, she seen another pack of Lamia crawling towards her, Leanne and Sana. "That bastard, he's left us down here to die..."

"Keep shooting," Leanne yelled, "We'll attack"

And as Excella kept shooting the pack of vicious creatures, Leanne and Sana tackled the creatures, using their Lamia strength to crush their necks, tear out their hearts with their bare hands and throw them far from their flesh. A scream alerted them to turn around as the creatures were getting closer to Excella, who had run out of bullets, "Shit, shit, come help me! I don't have damn super strength like you!"

"Go, I'll hold them off." Sana ordered. Leanne ran to aid Excella, but then realized that they weren't heading for her, they just kept trying to kill Excella, she looked back to see Sana grabbing the creatures from the ceiling and walls, trying to get past her.

"They don't want us..." Leanne said, "They can sense we're Lamia, they just want Excella"

Excella looked at Leanne, "That makes sense, but still... HELP ME!"

In a quick movement, Leanne yanked Excella and held her in her arms, she looked back at the creatures as her eyes glistened yellow, "She's mine," she roared. She watched as the pack of Lamia creatures hissed and began to back off, retreating to wherever they came from. Sana watched, amazed, as the ones she fought dissapeared into the dark corner. She walked over to Leanne and Excella, "That asshole, I can't believe I let him inject this into me, let him manipulate me into thinking you two and Ada were trying to kill me, then for him to trick me..."

"Wait," Leanne spoke, "Ada... We could get her to help us bring down this bastard and destroy those viruses!"

"You want to destroy the viruses?" Excella asked, "But they are my lives work"

"So he can't inject anyone else and turn them into these creatures," Leanne replied

Sana looked at Excella, "Are you in or out, Excella?"

"I'm in," Excella smiled back, "Now, let's get out of here"

As Leanne and Sana walked forward to the exit, Excella picked up her shotgun and sighed, following after them.

/

Wesker watched shocked at the CCTV. He had under-destimated himself, and Leanne and Sana. He had no idea the creatures would not attack them. He watched as the women began to return from the lower levels and pushed a red button, letting off a siren all around the underground labratory. He looked at his timer, 13 hours. The hours that Ada has left to give him the viruses, before he lets loose the zombies to slowly tear apart her mother and sister.

/

Her eyes slowly opened, as the first feeling she felt was the pain in her head after being knocked out. Ada tried to move, but realized she was restrained by ropes and her guns were set on the table infront of her.

"So your awake?"

Ada looked up and seen Leon stood there, "Leon? You knocked me out?"

"Yes I did Ada, and you better be happy that's all I did," Leon replied, "I know you want to save your family, but giving Wesker these viruses is just too dangerous, you have no idea what he could be using them for..."

"Have you been following me?"

"Ever since Washington... I watched you kill that woman that worked with Jill, then I knew this had overtaken you. I have to stop your mission, and so you didn't kill Clare"

Ada sighed, "I just need the viruses Leon, just convince Clare give me it, please! I don't have long left"

"Clare's getting help." Leon replied, looking directly into her eyes.

"Help?"

"Some people to take you away, treat you... Your just to dangerous for this world right now, Ada, especially on a mission like this"

Ada felt a rage fill her. She quickly ripped her feet out the rope, swinging her left one into Leon's face, knocking him to the side. She used her right foot to pull her gun towards her, as she stood up and jumped on the glass table, shattering it. She bent down and picked up a peice of glass and furiously cut into the rope. Leon stood up and went for Ada's gun, but she again raised her foot and kicked him in the face, knocking him backwards. He picked up a chair and swung it at her, she ducked and used her foot to push up the table, that flipped through the air and hit Leon hard, knocking him again to the floor. Her hands were cut free, as Ada quickly bent down and grabbed her gun.

"Stop or I'll shoot," Clare's voice shouted, barging through the door holding a gun.

Her instincts hit her as Ada just pulled the trigger on her gun first, a bullet landing in Clare's chest. She screamed and was about to shoot back, but Ada rolled along the floor and knocked the gun out of her hand, grabbing her hair and dragging her across the floor.

"Where's the goddamn virus, Clare?" she snapped

Clare just panted as the bullet was sending pain all through her body. Ada yanked her hair harder, "Where is it?!"

"It's in the c-cabinet," Clare stuttered.

Letting her go, Ada yanked the cabinet doors open, taking them clean off their hinges. She seen a silver case and opened it up to see the mutated sample of the T-Virus sat there. She smiled and closed the case, and in a quick second she was gone. Leon stood up, holding his bleeding head, he seen Clare on the floor, "Clare, she shot you! Are you ok?"

"I'll l-live," Clare whimpered, "She got... the virus"

"Damnit," Leon replied. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number, "Jill, don't bother coming to Alaska. She got the virus, if you see her, put her down, she has shot Clare"

"Shit, is Clare ok?" Jill's panicked voice asked on the other end of the phone.

"She'll be fine" Leon said, looking back at the bleeding Clare, "Just find her!"

He hung up the phone and knew that Jill and her team would find her, before she got the fourth and final virus, but he had no idea of it's whereabouts, but Ada is the one that hid it. He was hoping she'd be caught along the way.

/

Jumping in the helicopter, Ada held the virus case tight in her hand. 3 out of 4. She knew shooting Clare was a huge mistake, as now Leon will be after her, including Jill Valentine and her team. But Leon was wrong, the mission wasn't overtaking her. She has to save her family, and that's just how it is. Now flying in the air, Ada's PDA rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Ada?" a familiar voice asked.

Ada's eyebrows arched, "Who is this?"

"It's Sana..."

That name made Ada's eyes lit up. She knew Sana would be mad at her for stealing the virus from the Agency, but it was the first name that made her feel comfort. "Sana? How are you?"

"I'm fine... I'm here with Excella, and Leanne"

"What? Have they kidnapped you?" Ada panicked.

"No... I'm with them," Sana replied, "We're trying to bring down Wesker... Where are you now?"

Ada looked confused, "I'm just flying out of Alaska, why?"

"Land now, we're flying out there... We need to talk..." Sana replied, her voice pounding with guilt.

And as her PDA switched off, Ada began to fly down to land. She was confused why Sana was with Excella and Leanne, Wesker's bitches. And what did she have to talk about?

/

With her binocular in her hands, Jill Valentine watched the helicopter that Ada fled in begin to land. She looked back at her armed team, around ten of them, "She's landing! We have to go in now... You all ready?" she asked. Some replied ready and some nodded, and as Jill looked back at the helicopter getting lower and lower, she pulled out her handgun. "Let's go."

/

/

I'm so into writing this at the moment, lol. Yes, Clare has been shot and yes, I haven't decided if she lives or dies yet :P Sana, Excella, Leanne and Ada meeting up? The next chapter should be interesting... oh and Jill's on the warpath :P hope you like, review please!!


	8. Red Snow

Her arms folded and standing a couple of feet from her resting helicopter, Ada put on a jacket as Alaska's weather was giving her a chill. She made sure to keep her guns in her holsters, as she had no idea why Wesker's accomplices and Ada's friend are together, and wanting to see her. Above her, Ada could hear the distant sound of another helicopter, as her dress and hair blew away, the helicopter began to land a distance from her own. Through squinting her eyes, Ada seen the three figures of Sana, Excella and Leanne, getting off the helicopter and walking towards her, like they were their own trio.

"Ada, I'm glad you came," Sana spoke, going up and hugging her.

"I just want to know why I came, why are you with these two?" Ada asked, throwing a dirty look at Excella and Leanne.

Sana looked down, "I have something to tell you..."

"Go on," Ada said, noticing a look of sorrow in Sana's eyes.

"I'm the spy in the Agency, I'm the one that told Wesker about you giving him viruses that weren't real and bringing the real ones back to us to test... I'm the reason he has your mother and sister kidnapped... I'm the cause of all this."

Slowly looking up, Sana could see Ada's face shrivelling up in anger before a fist landed right in her face, knocking her back onto the snow. Sana's nose bled as Ada stood over here, a look of disgust in her eyes. "You backstabbing bitch... I should of known I can't trust anyone."

"Look Ada, she's sorry okay? But we really need your help!" Leanne said, staring at her intensely.

"And why the hell should I help you?"

"Because we're the only hope you have of making sure your mother and sister survive," Leanne replied, "We want to bring down Wesker!"

Ada shot a look at Excella, "And her? Your in on this too? I don't believe you want to bring him down for a minute."

"Oh trust me," Excella growled, "I do... That bastard has been doing things behind my back. Ever heard of the Lamia virus?"

"I seen the paperwork for it, why?" Ada asked.

"Well it's real, and Wesker has injected it into Leanne and Sana, he was planning to use them for his own personal use, but we have all overthrown him and now we want him dead." Excella abruptly replied.

Ada looked confused, but then she looked over at Sana and seen the blood coming from her nose simply dissapear and heal. Sana stood up and just looked at her, "I'm so sorry Ada, but this is my way of making it up to you... by saving them."

"Right," Ada replied, turning back to Excella and Leanne, "So what do you need me for? You three are powerful yourself"

"Just thought you would want to help," Leanne smiled.

A sudden bang made the four women jump as blood splattered over Ada's face, she looked shocked as she wiped it off and looked up to see a bullet hole lodged into Leanne's forehead as blood spilled out of the wound. Leanne's mouth was wide open as her skin turned pale, she fell back onto the snow, dyeing it red with her blood. Excella's immedieate reacton was to scream, as she dropped to her knees and touched Leanne's cold body. Ada quickly pulled her twin handguns out of her holster and turned around, seeing Jill Valentine stood there, a gun in her hand, and a crew of 8 stood behind her, also armed. Without hesitation, Ada began pulling her triggers, managing to land a bullet in the woman to the left of Jill's throat, killing her in an instant.

"Kill them all!" Jill screamed, shooting back at Ada.

A angry Sana leaped towards Jill's crew, grabbing a man and squashing his chest, causing his lungs to explode inside of him. She grabbed the man next to him and broke his neck in a split second. Turning to her third victim, the woman pulled out a high-powered shotgun and slammed a bullet into Sana's chest in close range, causing her to go flying back hard into a tree.

Still bend down at Leanne, Excella seen Ada dodging bullets and shooting back at Jill's crew. She quickly went through her bag and pulled out an empty syringe, injecting it into Leanne's arm, she began to take a sample of her blood that was bubbling fiercely. Standing up, Excella began pacing backwards as Leanne's eyes shot open and were pure black. A loud growl from her stopped everyone's gunfire, as Ada, Jill and her remaining 4 crew members turned to look at Leanne. Her limbs flopped around and began to distort, her back hunched over and her head began to grow, as did her legs, twisting in halfs around the knee, giving her hind legs. She was now on all fours, her teeth tearing out her mouth that resembled large spikes.

"Oh my god..." Excella gasped, looking on in terror.

Leanne growled as her head twisted 180 degrees around and looked at the frightened Excella stood behind her. She then turned her head back to Jill's crew and pounced at them, landing on one of the women and tearing into her body, ripping the skin off and tearing through her insides.

"GO BACK, GO BACK!" Jill yelled. She began to run through the forests, as her three crew members followed after her, and following after them was the mutated Leanne thrashing through the forest.

"What the hell was that?" Sana asked, running over to Excella. "None of the other creatures looked like that!"

"She's human... The effects would be much worse..."

"Will that happen to me?!"

Ada ran over to the two, "What the hell was that thing?"

/

Jill sprinted through the forests, hearing the sounds of her fellow comrades screaming and being torn apart. She quickly hid behind a tree, and watched as Leanne pounced right by her. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jill pulled out her phone and dialled. "Jill, how did it go?" Leon's voice asked.

"One of them was injected with something, she mutated Leon. She just massacred my whole crew... I lost her though."

"Did you manage to stop Ada?"

"No, she's still alive..."

Leon growled, "Well, next time you see her, tell her Clare's not."

"Leon... I'm sorry." Jill replied.

"We can't talk about this now, just get out of there alive."

/

Excella held her head as it pounded hard, "I don't know okay? I didn't know it would take effect like this! I thought it would just give her more power."

"So, how do we stop her?" Ada asked.

"I don't know..."

A faint growl caused the three to turn around and look back at the opening in the forest. Excella quickly ran towards the helicopter, panicking before Ada kicked up, her high heel flying off and hitting Excella hard in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground unconscious. "She is not going anywhere!"

"So, what do we do?!" Sana wondered.

"We kill!"

The mutated Leanne jumped onto the snow, right infront of them. Ada held her guns tight, staring at the monster. Leanne breathed heavily, before her legs began to break and she hit the snow, she began to shake as Ada and Sana looked on shocked, as Leanne tried to straighten out her legs and let out a human scream.

"She's trying to change back..." Sana gasped, "But it's not possible"

Walking up to Leanne, Ada put her foot on the squealing creature and pulled her trigger again and again, bullets smashing into her head as the squeals got lower and lower, they finally stopped. Her legs curled back up into a ball as the hideous creature lay dead in the snow.

"Who else is injected with this?" Ada asked.

"Myself, and that's all I know..."

"Well Sana, you better make sure we find a cure, otherwise, I'll kill you too." Ada said, putting her gun back in her holsters. She walked over and picked up Excella, putting her in the helicopter as she jumped up onto the driver's seat. Sana entered it too, as the helicopter was started up and began to fly up in the air. "Time to get the fourth virus."

"How long do you have left?" Sana asked.

**10 hours...**

**/**

Ok new chapter.. R.I.P Leanne & Clare! I know I know, Ikilled off Clare Redfield. But I wanted something to break up the love between Leon and Ada, and this was it... I'm sorry you Clare lovers :P! So 10 hours left, Ada has to get the virus with her ex-friend Sana.. oh and Excella is taking samples of Leanne, why?! :P ... read and review please, i dont know if anyones reading this lol


End file.
